Legend of Zelda the Return of a Hero
by KingdomCody
Summary: Twenty years after Twilight Princess, Link has disappeared, Gannon has returned and has successfully taken control over Hyrule and killed the queen, forcing her daughter into hiding. In this time of Darkness, a new hero comes into the picture, will his strength be enough? or will he be defeated, leaving Hyrule under Gannon's shadow for eternity?


Authors Notes: Greetings to you reader! The title must have piqued your interest if your reading this… Since this is the start of the book I don't have much to say, so I'll thank a friend of mine who helped turn this from a piece-o-crap into a rather good story, thank you ever so much…

And thank you reader for choosing my story out of the thousands of Legend of Zelda fanfiction out there… Without further adieu:

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins.**

Chapter Start

The Evil King rides across a bridge on his trusty black steed as rain droplets fall on his armor in this misty twilight.

The horse's hooves make a loud but muffled clip clop on wood as it gallops across a bridge over a seemingly endless gorge.

Gannondorf stops his loyal steed at the other end, raising a hand up to his brow to better survey the area; he scans for something, or someone.

An Ancient Oak catches his eye, he dismounts before approaching, his steed lowers its head to nibble at the long grass patiently. A figure comes apart from the trunk of the Oak and stands 5 paces from the ancient tree, he wears stainless steel armor. Gannondorf walks until he is 10 paces away from the figure.

"You're finally coming to confront me, or is this another shadow?" the figure asks rubbing his chin with a gauntleted hand.

"Are you the **Mysterious Swordsman** that's been a pain in my side lately?" Gannondorf asks pulling his sword out of its scabbard; getting into a stance, he readies for battle.

With a nod, Gannondorf's opponent pulls out a sword and shield, pointing the sword at Gannon. "Gannondorf King of Evil, Harbinger of Shadows, your end has come!" he declares

"The last 'Hero' wielded the accursed **Master Sword** and he still couldn't best me!" Gannondorf boasts before rushing his opponent and slashes at him.

The Swordsman brings his shield up to block the assault; he is driven backwards from the sheer force of the blow. Now on the offensive, he lowers his shield and makes a stab at his opponent.

Gannon parries the swipe and throws a punch in reply, his opponent brings up his shield to block the fist and staggers backwards from the recoil the shield sends towards him.

Gannondorf pushes his Foe farther away with a simple flick of his wrist and the sword collides with the shield, knocking it to the side.

Not letting him get his feet back under him, Gannon charges at him and swings his sword.

The Swordsman dodges the swing by rolling around to Gannon's back and jumps up performing a spin attack. He makes 3 full rotations before hitting the ground and makes a final spin; each spin attack holds the same power as the one before.

In counter, the King of Evil performs a counter spin attack, his opponent performs a back flip, lands on his hands and pushes off to get farther away and lands gracefully on his feet in a defensive stance.

When Gannon stops his counter spin attack, he throws his sword at his opponent. Seems easy to deflect, just knock it to the side with a flick of his sword and… SNAP!

The Swordsman's blade breaks in two, shards fly everywhere from both halves; Gannon's blade misses this head by mere inches as it buries itself in the Great Oak, part of the blade sticks out of the other side of the Great Oak as it begins to crack.

In shock, he drops his now useless blade and it becomes lost in the long grass.

Pressing home his advantage, Gannondorf runs at the Swordsman with fists raised, who just barely shakes his head free of the shock just in time to bring his shield up to block the onslaught.

In arrogance the King of Evil pulls back a fist and waits dramatically before launching a devastating blow.

And there's his chance, dropping to the ground, the fist sails overhead and sweep kicks the big man's legs out from underneath him. At least that was the plan; what happens is that he makes the Harbinger of Shadow stagger to the side.

Standing up with a quick jump, he pushes his advantage and shoves the edge of his shield into his opponent's face and throws punch after punch with a gauntleted fist and kick after kick again and again, keeping the King of Evil off balance.

Suddenly, Gannon grabs the gauntlet and begins crushing. His opponent pulls his hand out of the gauntlet to evade having his hand crushed to a pulp and takes several steps backwards. Then the empty gauntlet is crushed instantly like a can and is tossed backwards, rebounds off the tree and into the gorge.

He rubs his throbbing hand. "Give up!" Gannondorf shouts walking slowly at his opponent, smirking with arrogance.

"I'll never give up! Your reign of Terror ends this day!" and with that the two opponents charge each other. Gannondorf with fists flying and his foe with shield bash after shield bash.

The last rays of light fade away as the sun falls below the horizon and the darkness adds to the foreboding mist, making it harder to see, and making it colder, much colder, their breath mists as it makes contact with the air.

Thunder booms and lightning flashes as the two fight on, fist on Shield, Shield on face. Both are sweating furiously.

With a frown, Gannon pulls a fist back and charges it with a dark purple energy, his other hand deflecting his foe as that shield is turned from a piece of armor to a large round flat hammer.

Without warning of any change in tactics, Gannondorf punches the shield right in the center with his charged fist and for a few moments nothing happens, no sounds besides the rain hitting the ground and their persons, it feels as if time itself has stopped to see the outcome.

Then with a flare of purple energy the shield breaks apart and the wielder flies over the ground and crashes into the Oak, cracking it. The new cracks and the cracks from the sword split the tree in two from the spot the swordsman hit to the top of the trunk.

At the moment of impact, the air is stolen from his lungs and blacks out for a moment and returns to tunnel vision with tendrils of darkness reaching greedily across his vision, seeking to steal the conscious world from him.

Gannon's sword comes free from its perch in the tree and falls, unable to move he stares death in the eyes as the sword fall down on top of him, it was not to be; the sword is stopped instantly as Gannondorf grabs the hilt.

Gannondorf brings his arm back for the strongest swing possible, he brings his sword up and over to end this miserable life.

A Wolf howls from somewhere far away, Loud but muffled, the rest of the pack howls their replies.

Gannon's blade stops an inch from his foe's head as his opponent stares death in the eyes for the second time in as many seconds.

Gannondorf holds the blade at its current level, a dark idea forming in his mind as the wolves howl. "You're not worth the time to finish off 'Hero'." And he laughs as the wolves howl again, they're getting closer.

The darkness creeps across the young man's sight as he watches Gannondorf, his eye lids get heavier and heavier with each second, the darkness creeps across his sight greedily.

It's not long before he looses the fight to stay consciousness and falls into a fitful sleep. Those words echo through his mind. "You're not worth the time to finish off 'hero' HAHAHAHA!" the laughing continues, a feeling of failure fills him up until it's the only thing he can feel and remember; those words bring new layers of pain with each echo.

Gannondorf walks to his horse triumphantly and hops on, he rides off back to Hyrule castle, the thorn in his side has finally been removed and now he can get things done without delay.

Little did either of them know that someone was watching them fight not all that far away. A robed person walks up to the great oak and looks down on the unconscious warrior, it's hard to make out his features from the blackness of the cowl.

There is barking from the wolves as they break cover of the forest and run at the split oak, smelling the scent of something dying nearby. five wolves total.

He turns around snaps a finger, a bolt of fire lights in the palm of his hand, he then throws it at the wolf, the bolt hits the ground in front of the wolf scorching the land, creating a barrier of fire, it turns and runs away with tail between its legs frightened within an inch of its life.

The other wolves don't seem to notice the flames, concentrating completely on the prey they have yet to see but smell.

Ice forms in his palm next, with wave of a hand, a wave of frost with the potential to outdo the blizzards in the mountains to the north makes another wolf turn back as it gets colder and colder with each step towards him, it howls in a confused terror as it flees.

He snaps his fingers, sparks scatter from the magical friction and a bolt of lightning streaks from the clouds and hits the ground directly in front of another wolf, burning the grass.

It bolts in a different direction, blinded by the sudden flash of light; it runs around in complete circles for a while before regaining its senses and runs after its fleeing companions.

He clenches his hands as the earth rumbles under another wolf and gets worse the closer it gets, the wolf panics with the increasing difficulty to traverse the terrain and turns back with tail between legs.

The Alpha Wolf jumps at him, aiming to kill.

He pulls out a saber with gold and silver embroidering and slashes at the wolf, enraging it; it now has a scar going from the tip of the nose to the upper part of the eye.

The wolf circles the Magician and he circles the wolf. The wolf jumps at the magician aiming for the throat, repelled again by the saber, a few more stubborn attempts with the same out come, the Wolf bows in submission, respecting the greater of the two.

"Run away; go back to your den." The Magician says sheathing her saber.

The wolf complies, but with more dignity then the others, she watches the wolf dash across the plains and into Faron woods, completely fearless with each stride. There is a pounding of hoofed feet on the bridge behind her.

She looks over her shoulder, wondering who is coming, Moblins riding giant boars stride across the bridge, by the time they reach the oak, the two of them are already gone.

The Moblins argue intensely for what will seem as awhile as a few of them search the area for any sign of their prey. "TRACKS!" one Moblin shouts.

"TRACKS" the other Moblins chant loud and obnoxiously as they gather around the one who discovered the tracks, forcing each other out of the way trying to get a look of the tracks left behind by their prey, fighting breaks out for a short duration as tempers flare.

Eventually order is restored, they thunder into the forest and past a rundown house coming apart at the seams where someone in a robe watches them ride on from the window of the building.

Princess Zelda pulls down her hood and looks at the unconscious warrior sitting under the window. "This world needs courage." She says with a sigh. "Lend this broken world your strength… that is all I ask in return."

Zelda picks him and exits the building and heads down the other path that the Moblins didn't take.

She stops in front of a wooden bridge; she puts him down so he's sitting up against a beam supporting the bridge and wraps him up with her cloak.

Zelda is wearing red and white clothing, blond hair in a braid reaching down past her shoulders, brown boots soiled by mud made for trekking terrain much rougher than this, red and white patterned pants for better sword fighting and running.

A saber in a gold and silver patterned scabbard hangs at her side. Satisfied that the unconscious warrior will be alright until the villagers of Ordon find him, she turns, runs off away from the bridge and on the path the Moblins took, trying to put as much distance between herself and the warrior, making as much noise as possible.

It's not long before Zelda comes across her first Moblin. It rushes at her and she cuts the Moblin down with her saber without stopping to properly fight it. Shortly after Moblins begin to appear out of the woodworks but still, she stops for nothing as she cuts down Moblin after Moblin that get in her way.

Zelda only stops once she gets into a clearing that ends up against a rock face. She begins taking out Moblin after Moblin, with saber or magic… sometimes both.

Boar riders come into the clearing and they're either turned away by her magic or are knocked over, this goes on for another ten minutes until there is a semi circle of Moblins with Bows and flaming arrows all aimed at her, she could have burned them, Froze them or struck them with lightning all before they had a chance to blink, but chooses not to, instead she puts her saber into her scabbard, pulls off the scabbard, holds it in front of her and drops it to the ground in front of her; as the scabbard hits the ground she pushes it with her foot towards the Moblin line.

"Princess Zelda." A Moblin on a Boar says riding into the circle with arrogance that rivals Gannondorf's. "We go looking for scraps the Wolves left behind of the **Enemy of the King**, and instead we find you!" he hops off the boar and walks up to her, he's a head shorter then her, and quite frail.

She wouldn't need her saber or her magic to take this Moblin out, but chooses to do nothing, and stands there waiting patiently.

There's an awkward silence as neither are willing to break the silence and be shown as the weaker one. "Get ready to move out! Arrows trained on the prisoner at all times!" the Moblin barks breaking the silence with a red face, he expected Zelda to make some sort of remark, or plead for mercy at least.

A Moblin pulls Zelda up onto his boar, with arrows trained on Zelda from the other boars they ride out of Faron Woods. Unaware of the unconscious Swordsman elsewhere in the forest, that's what she's counting on.

They ride past the building she hid in, past the tree where the swordsman once lay unconscious and dying, and into the castle of the King of Darkness. Zelda hops off the boar and with an escort of four Moblins, she walks into the castle where a man in black robes with blood red lining awaits. "Princess Zelda!?" he asks not believing his eyes.

The Moblin squad leader whispers in his ear as it explains what happened. He nods eagerly throughout the tale.

"Xander." Zelda spits with a look of disgust. "You were my mentor, the most favored Mage in all the land Hyrule… Why?"

"My loyalties have always lay with the King of Darkness." Xander replies turning around and gesturing for the Moblins to move. The six of them walk into the castle, down corridors and up stairs.

They stop right outside a giant engraved door. "You wait here, Wretch." Xander threatens as he pushes open the door and walks in, the engravings light up as Magic pulls the door shut behind him.

Xander walks across the giant throne room to kneel before Gannondorf sitting in the throne with his chin resting on a fist. "Speak, Chaos Bringer." Gannondorf gestures with his free hand.

"My King, we have grand and grander news!"

Gannondorf doesn't speak, instead gives a look at Xander that says 'this had better be good.'

Xander gulps before speaking. "We have located a possible pocket of Mystical Energy."

The King of Darkness leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees; his chin still rests on his fist. "Where?"

"Lake Hylia, we've uncovered a cave complex below water level."

"Faron woods, Death Mountain… and now Lake Hylia." Gannondorf mumbles, leaning back into his throne.

"And here's grander news! The Moblins have captured Princess Zelda!"

Gannondorf raises an eye brow. "Are you sure this isn't another Aquos Clone?"

"She insulted my loyalty to you before I entered to tell you of this." Xander replies. "The Wretch." He spits.

Gannondorf thinks carefully for a moment before speaking "Watch her closely, with a snap of her fingers she could have struck every one of those expendable fools with lightning before anyone could act, one doesn't gain the **Grand Magician** title without reason."

"Yes my lord."

"Is the Siphon ready?"

"It's been ready ever since you gained the throne."

"Throw her in the Siphon; she'll not leave My Castle any time soon." Gannondorf gets a vacant look in his eyes, deep in thought; from experience Xander knows that look doesn't mean he's not paying attention to what's happening around him.

"As you wish." And with that, Xander bows, backs away and walks backwards and bowed out of the room, leaving Gannondorf to think about this news.

Xander stands up straight once the giant doors silently close again. "That went well." Xander says with a grin.

"Orders?" One of Zelda's Moblin Guard salutes.

"We're taking her to the Siphon."

The Moblins shiver at the mention of the name, Zelda notices this and a feeling of uncertainty rises. "Cowards! You live to die for the King!" Xander shouts at the Moblins.

The six of them go down a complex of Corridors and stairs before reaching a staircase going down into the dimly lit Dungeon. Xander turns around and holds a hand out to Zelda, tendrils of darkness drift from his hand and wrap themselves around Zelda, coating her with layer after layer of darkness that blocks all sight, the tendrils seek to steal the conscious world from her and she fights it until a thick blanket of darkness covers her completely.

The Moblins pick up the bundle of Darkness and walk down the flight of stairs, Xander leading them.

They pass cell after cell without a thought, at each corner and intersection are Moblin guards, Moblins patrol from corner/intersection to corner/intersection, then without warning Xander shoves his hands into the bars of a single cell and whacks each of them making a loud click clank sound, if it's occupant was asleep, he's awake now.

A man walks up to the bars and watches the convoy pass.

A guard passes his cell soon after the convoy leaves sight of the lonely cell. "What's that all about?"

"New Prisoner." The Moblin answers without emotion.

"I wasn't carried in like that."

"More important then you, Smuggler."

"Oh jeez, I was beginning to think that you gave the same treatment to all of the prisoners, my legs STILL hurt from that trek."

"The two of you are the ONLY prisoners."

"Who is the new Prisoner anyways?"

"Not allowed to tell."

"We Moblins aren't allowed to tell anyone anything without being tricked into telling It." he mocks in his obviously fake Moblin voice.

The Moblin grabs the prisoner's shirt, pulls him into the bars and readies a punch, then there is a loud whine echoing throughout the Dungeon. The Moblin stops his punch in mid throw and shivers.

"What is that? Sounds like rocks grinding into each other." the prisoner says.

"It's the siphon, Kajiro."

Kajiro shivers. "That's what it sounds like? How do you stand-owowow." Kajiro says as the Moblin punches him in the face, he backs away from the bars.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you, Kajiro."

Kajiro rubs the spot on his face that was struck and takes a few steps farther backwards as if he were struck again. "Talk about touchy! Are all you Moblin's sensitive? Then remind me to give better complements!"

"Complements?" the Moblin asks with utter disbelief and laughter. "What complements?"

"How delicious the scraps are as I am forced to share half with the rats, how during the summer these cells are kept nice and cold as a draft from somewhere in the dungeon keeps me cool, a unlimited supply of water from the stream coming in… the only complaint-"

"Only?" the Moblin asks interrupting Kajiro with a chuckle. "All you've said so far has been backhanded."

Then continuing as if he hadn't heard. "Is that the hole in the wall is getting bigger with each day that passes-"

"Wait, what hole?" the Moblin asks trying to push his head through the bars, unable to see it, he enters the cell.

"Over here by the water." Kajiro says leading the Moblin over to a puddle gradually getting bigger.

"I don't see anything."

"If you lean down and put your face close enough to the puddle, you can see the hole… It's twice the size today then it was yesterday." Kajiro says swiping the Moblin's Machete as it is too focused on finding this hole.

"I see it!" the Moblin exclaims. "I think I can see it getting B-urg!" Kajiro stabs the Moblin with a Coop-de-gra and makes it return to its previous realm, the Prison Key falls to the ground with a slight chink.

He picks up the key and puts it in his pocket. "Now, where was I?" he asks himself. Walking to the open cell door, it'll be tough getting through the patrols, good thing they're fairly easy to fool.

Speaking of patrols, Faron Woods.

Two guards start out on patrol. "You think that the Moblins are getting better, or worse?" one asks to another.

"Neither, if they had brains like their numbers then they'd be geniuses." The two guards share a good laugh as they walk.

"What's the difference between a rock and a Moblin?"

"One keeps falling down cliffs with its buddies while the other's a Rock!" they laugh harder.

The two jokers walk up to the bridge, unlock the gate and relock it after they get to the other side, swords shine in the sunlight.

"What's smarter, a Monkey or a Moblin?"

"Monkey, at least they leave you alone after the first couple of failures." Guard two answers. "Parrot or Moblin?"

"Parrot, they learn new things." Guard one answers. "Moblin or Dog."

"Old dogs can't learn new tricks."

"Then Moblin's are very old dogs." This ignites the laughter again. They continue their Moblin jokes, and not all of them are funny.

Once they clear the bridge one of the joker's trips over something. "What the?" he asks hitting the ground.

"You okay? The other guard asks helping his pal up.

"I tripped over something, no… someone!"

"You think he's okay?"

"Dunno, he's out like a light, are those splinters?"

"Where?"

"On his back."

"Looks like those hurt, let's get him back to the Village for treatment."

"You carry him and I'll… Supervise."

"Ha, ha, ha, right… You get the arms and I'll get the legs."

"Fine…Oy! What's this guy been eating?" the guard asks feigning carrying something much heavier then it really is.

"Bricks mostly." The two of them chuckle at the joke as they carry him across the bridge, back into the village.

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

Chapter End

Authors Notes: and that's the end of the first chapter, you must be interested to have made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I had writing it; Leave a review, every little bit of feedback helps!

And thank you for reading, dear reader, the story continues with **Chapter 2: Jail Break**!


End file.
